Darkotsu of Wolfpack
by Wesker's Son
Summary: ***Contains Inuyasha references***After four centuries, Darkotsu is working for Umbrella. He assigned to extract info from the bio-hazard zone Raccoon City with his team while keeping his true abilities under the surace. Will he succeed in hiding them or will they show? ***Apart of Darkotsu series***
1. Containment

_**Disclaimer: I own the Darkotsu series, not Raccoon City, nor WOLFPACK or HUNK. Don't sue or hate!**_

**Chapter 1: Containment**

It had been over five centuries, soon to be six, since he was revived by that vile half demon. He always held that grudge against him, despite being the destroyer of that filth. He and his brother's mercenary group had been split. He traveled the world until he settled in America for good. He was the force behind the United States during the War of 1812, the one who helped out with Civil War, help destroyed the South. He knew what it was like to be a slave and somewhere in his heart, emphasized with the African Americans.

He loved being able to see everything, but sadly, having a everlasting life was boring and difficult. Why get married if you can't live with them for rest of your life? That's what he always said to himself. He changed his identity every few decades. He went Darkotsu to John to Steven and now he was resting on Richard Hopkins. Richard was working for the Umbrella Corporation, who knew he was a never-dying Saiyan and hired him anyway. He was good friends with most of the U.S.S. superiors and was a trainer. Today, he and his team, WOLFPACK, were heading to retrieve the G-virus sample from William Birkin, who was their main researcher, who threatened to sell the sample to the U.S. government. And he guessed that wasn't a good idea because he hired Spec Ops to guard him. His team walked up behind him and acknowledged him.

They were the only ones he considered his best friends, but never knew his secret.

There was Michaela Schneider, code named Bertha, was the medic. She was the cruelest person Darkotsu met, even scaring him sometimes, and he loved that about her, he watched her torture people to almost death, then nurse them back to health, then repeat the process.

Hector Hivers, code named Beltway, was the clown of the group. He always had a joke, no matter what, and could he work a explosive. He used every explosive know to man, even dynamite, and could kill with each one.

Christine Yamata was the field scientist, hence her code name Four Eyes. She loved each viral specimen she ever seen, no matter how deadly or grotesque.

Vladimir Bodrovski, or Spectre, was the quiet one, since he was Spectre. With his mask on, you knew if he was awoke or asleep when sitting down.

And then there Vector, who refused for anyone to know his real name. Everyone thought it was because he was trained by HUNK who also never revealed his name. Darkotsu's own code name was Ghost, to which Spectre based his own name off of.

"So chief, when will we be dispatched?" Beltway asked the eagerness evident even behind his mask.

"I'm not sure, they said in the next hour." Darkotsu said as he pushed all of his shoulder length dyed blond straight hair behind his head tying it into a ponytail, this way it wouldn't be in the way of his view. He looked at Beltway, whose leg was shaking with excitement.

"A little eager, are we? It's just a take-and-kill mission."

"Kill, now that's the part I can't wait for." Bertha said. Darkotsu chuckled and went back to preparing. He strapped on his bulletproof vest and elbow and knee pads. He holstered his Desert Eagle to his ankle and another Desert Eagle, whose magazines were filled with .50 Action Express rounds, holstered at his waist.

On his other ankle and waist was a ballistic knife, which despite being illegal in the United States, was allowed by Umbrella. On his back, he had his machete strapped down one way and on the other was his Militia Rifle. He slipped on his gas mask, black with red mouth holes along with red eye sockets. Like all U.S.S. soldiers, on his left wrist was a hidden blade, since he was left-handed and on the other was the wrist computer, which he received updates from Umbrella. Beltway once joked that he was ready to take down Umbrella if he wanted.

"WOLFPACK, come in WOLFPACK." Chad said through their earpieces. He was the supervisor of the mission along with the board.

"WOLFPACK here." Darkotsu answered back.

"Report to Birkin's lab, your wrist computers will show you where to go." Chad said before he turned off the communicator. Darkotsu turned on his wrist computer and followed the path until they reached their destination.

"Alpha leader, we're in position." Darkotsu communicated to the Alpha leader.

"Copy." He said in a gruff voice. "Standby."

There were sounds of fight, which ended quickly. Then, the door opened to show a man whose mask looked similar to Darkotsu's.

"You guys must be the new Delta team, report.".

"Spectre here...all set." Spectre said.

"My name is Bertha, ready to play."

"Name's Beltway, nice to meet you Mr. Death."

"Call me Four Eyes, at your service."

"Vector here. Good to see you again, sir."

"I'm Ghost, Delta Squad Leader. Nice to see you HUNK." Darkotsu said, finishing the introductions.

"Command," HUNK said as he contacted the superiors, "I've rendezvoused with Delta team."

Chad answered back, "Understood. Now find Birkin and secure those samples. Failure is not a option."

"You heard him, let's move." HUNK said as they walked into the awaiting elevator.

"We're entering the lab of William Birkin, an Umbrella scientist attempting to sell classified samples of a weaponized virus strain to the U.S. government." Hunk explained.

"You mean the T-virus?" Darkotsu asked.

"No. This is a new gene-altering compound Birkin's developed called the G-virus. It's significantly more powerful and he's in possession of the only known samples. There is a detachment of UCBS on site who most likely try to protect him. They are unaware of this operation and are considered expendable."

"Aren't we on the same team, why not just pick the phone and call?" Vector asked curious.

"They're mercenaries, they can be bought." HUNK answered. "We can't assume their loyalty to the company."

"So, what's the objective?" Bertha asked.

"Intercept Birkin and secure the G-virus." HUNK answered before the elevator doors opened. He gestured to Delta Team to come. They started walking into what appeared to be a lobby for Umbrella's lab, complete with a desk, a large Umbrella sign behind it and potted plants everywhere. They walked to the large sealed door and HUNK typed in the code and turned around.

"Alright, weapons live...we're ready for action." HUNK confirmed with his calm voice.  
The light above the panel went from red to green as the door opened. They walked into the lab and descended down the stairs. They immediately were greeted with a creepy looking B.O.W.s completely submerged in a tank.

"Must the new type of B.O.W." Four Eyes said. "I wish could see them in battle."

"Come, let's keep moving." Darkotsu said. They started walking to stairs when a bright light appeared in front of them. The quickly drew their weapons and started shooting the soldiers on the floor above them. Darkotsu expertly shoot each in the head before another wave came from the balcony of the dead UBCS members.

"Alright, let's move." HUNK said. They went to lower level only to have to kill more enemies.

"Throw a frag!" HUNK told Beltway, who threw one that took out two behind a metal desk. More UCBS members showed up on the balcony. They looked around and found a ammo stash not far from them. They reloaded their weapons and continued to fire until they wiped out this wave and prepared for the next.

"Clear." Darkotsu said as they descended. They were finishing the last wave of the room when a order came in.

"HUNK, Ghost, we've got a location on Dr. Birkin. He's just entered his lab. Get in there and obtain those samples!" Chad shouted over from the control room.

"Roger, proceeding to Birkin's lab." Darkotsu said as they reached the large door that led the path to Birkin's lab.

"Stay focused. Birkin's already set up an exchange with the U.S. military. We may run into Special Operatices before this is over." HUNK said as he pressed in a code on his wrist computer, opeining the door. HUNK ran behind a man and kicked him in his knee, making him fall to his knees, allowing the Alpha Team leader to slit his throat.

"Don't forget your training, if they get too close use your hand-to-hand combat." HUNK shouted as he and Delta Team continued down the hallway. They passed a corner where a man knocked Darkotsu's guns out of his hands.

He tried to punch Darkotsu with the butt of his rifle, but Darkotsu grabbed it and chucked it aside, before slamming his knee into the man's stomach. The man kneeled over onto Darkotsu's shoulder and his teammates noticed. Darkotsu grabbed his Desert Eagle and shot each member in their head. He threw the member of his shoulder onto the ground and fired three rounds into his chest, killing him. Darkotsu threw the empty magazine and slammed in another one as HUNK gestured for them to come.

"Let's go!" He said before they started moving. They entered what appeared to be another lobby, with more sofa's and more large potted plants. As soon as they descended the steps, a red light glowed and the alarm sounded.

"Emergency! There has been a security breach. Avoid contact with unauthorized personnel." The voice said.

"That wasn't us, we're using authorized access." HUNK said. "We might have company."

"Repeat, there has been a security breach. Avoid contact with all unauthorized personnel."  
They continued walking to large metal door. HUNK punched in a few codes on his wrist computer and the doors opened. They continued sprinting until they reached the next room when they heard Birkin.

"It's sheer perfection." Birkin said. "My precious G-virus...no will ever take you away from me." Birkin said to his virus.

They walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was another Alpha team member waiting for HUNK. They prepared to enter when HUNK looked back at them through his red eye sockets.

"Guard this door." He commanded. "Do not let anyone approach." He said, earning a nod from WOLFPACK. HUNK turn to his subordinate and said to come with him. He and the teammate opened the door and stormed into the room.

"There he is." Hunk said as he and HUNK lowered their guns.

"So, you've finally come." Dr. Birkin said from the other side of the room.

"Doctor, we're here to retrieve the G-virus sample." HUNK tried to reason, the door shutting.

"Sorry, I won't just hand over my life's work." Birkin shot back at the men. Then a large bang filled the room along with rapid gunfire.

"Stop it!" HUNK shouted as the gunfire stopped. "You might hit the sample. That's it alright. Alright, let's move out." HUNK ordered. As soon as he said that, a explosion knocked everyone down on their back. Darkotsu quickly looked up to see Spec Ops.

"Birkin's military escorts arrived. Neutralize them!" HUNK shouted. Darkotsu opened fire, managed to hit two in the chest. HUNK managed to take care of the rest.

"Heh, I would think they would put up a better fight." Darkotsu said, shooting one in the head.

"Throwing away their lives." Beltway said as he managed to blow up a few. One tried shoulder Four Eyes, who easily maneuvered the man into a position in which she slit his throat. They received a new update to get to the elevator. They got on and large, menacing roar came from where they left Birkin. Thankfully for them, the elevator started rising leaving that thing down there.

"Goblin Six, what's your status?" HUNK asked, breaking the silence.

"The upper levels are secure." She responded. "All above ground escape are on lockdown. Wait on you, sir."

"Roger that."

"Alpha team, have you retrieved the sample yet?" Chad asked.

"Affirmative. Heading to the rendezvous point now." HUNK said.

"Understood." Chad replied, cutting transmission. The elevator reached its destination and the group walked off and walked off into the loading area. They continued walking down the hallway when another roar erupted through the facility, this time, the sounds of hits landing on skin and Alpha team members were shouting to kill it.

They ran around the corner to see a large, muscular man with a pipe was beating members of Alpha team until it disappeared into the steam. HUNK turned around from shooting at the creature and gestured them to come with him.

"WOLFPACK, let's move! Cover me!" He shouted as he ran into the room by the side. They ran behind them and Darkotsu swore he saw that thing looked at him. They ran into room and closed the door.

"Alright close it up." HUNK said.

"What the hell is that?" Darkotsu asked.

"Don't forget our objective." HUNK answered back as they opened the door to the next room. They ran down the hallway, but the large creature had returned, knocking down the entire wall.

"Scheisse, nowhere to go!" Bertha shouted as Darkotsu shouted a round into the thing's eye in his arm.

"His eye, that's his weak spot, aim there!" Darkotsu shouted as he continued to shoot there. After they thought they done enough damage they ran down the hall, dodging the exploding fires and steam. They managed to get into the next room. But before they could run off, the monster came through the wall and grabbed HUNK and threw him through the hole and rocks fell blocking it.

"Run!" Darkotsu shouted as he grabbed his gun.

"What about you?" Beltway asked, shocked. "You can't take that bastard alone!"

"That's a order, go, I'll catch up!" He shouted as he pulled out his Desert Eagle and began firing .50 AE rounds into the giant. It managed to damage him enough to force him back.

"Damn, he has high endurance!" Darkotsu shouted as he holstered his sidearm, grabbed his Militia Rifle, and kept firing for a few more seconds. His gun ran out of ammo, forcing him retreat. He couldn't use his true abilities to blow the creature away. Umbrella made him take a oath never to use ki or his speed while on a mission with others as long they did not reveal his secret.

He continued running, but, to his shock and dismay, his team was there looking at the door.

"What are you doing, open it, that thing is coming!" He shouted.

"No, the door is opening really slowly!" Four Eyes shouted. Darkotsu reloaded his weapon. He turned around to see the monster still on their tails. Then, the door opened.

"Go, go, go!" He shouted as they ran through the door. They stopped and took a small breather when Chad came on.

"Delta team, get out of there and regroup with HUNK!" He shouted. They ran down the hallway, prepared for anything, but thankfully there were just Spec Ops, who they easily took care of. Then, a dog came and jumped up on Darkotsu, trying bite into his neck, which he managed to overpower it and stabbed it in the neck.

Darkotsu got up and looked at his kill, something was off about it. It was missing flesh and was appeared to be dead well before Darkotsu killed it. He brushed it off and continued to walk down the path. He walked through a room and ran into a ammo stash.

"Thank god." Darkotsu said as they started reloading. They entered a long hallway and they ran into more Spec Ops. He took out the last one and then something burst from the room and knocked him down. He looked up to Birkin preparing to smash him with a pipe. He managed to roll out the way when the giant foot hit him in the back knocking him down the hallway. He slowly stood up and ran down the hallway with his group. He pressed the button next door and it started its slow opening process.

"Damn it!" Darkotsu shouted. He turned around and saw Birkin slowly approaching to them. He watched as Birkin pushed everyone out of the way. He was gonna try his best to kill Darkotsu. Darkotsu shot the giant mutated monster in the eye and it backed off.

"Come on!" Vector shouted from the doorway. Darkotsu slipped through and they ran down that hallway. They reached the end when a door on the side opened. HUNK stepped out and shoved them through.

"Come on!" He shouted. "Birkin injected himself with the G-virus. There's nothing you can do. Get out of here and make a full report to management."

"What about you?" Darkotsu asked.

"I lost the sample." HUNK simply said. "I'm going back for it." He was about to take off before he felt hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Darkotsu holding his shoulder.

"Try not killed out there." He said, earning a nod from Alpha team's leader. Darkotsu smiled behind his mask and closed the door.

-30 minutes later-

"Finally." Bertha said, glad to be out of the nightmare of that lab. They were finally making it to the surface

"Yeah, let's go back and at least get a vacation." Beltway joked. They reached the inside of the warehouse that hid the lab.

"Where is everyone?" Darkotsu said as he looked at his watch, which had nine-thirty. "By now, this place should be busy, especially after Birkin." They walked up and looked out the window and saw that a once lively city was reduced to a barren ghost town, fires breaking out everywhere. Then, they saw something near a car. It was a man and he was running from something. Then they saw another man stumbling after him. Then, five more men stumbling surrounded him. He screamed before they all converged and started eating him.  
"Command, we're out of the frying pan and now we're in the fire." Darkotsu said.


	2. Corruption

_**DISCLAIMER: STILL OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE SAIYAN!**_

**CHAPTER 2: Corruption**

"So what do we do now?" Darkotsu asked Chad. The T-virus leaked out of the from the sewers into the city by using rats, infecting anyone they bit and so on. During their time under the lab, the entire city began becoming infected by the virus.

"To ensure Umbrella's survival," Chad responded, "the story of what happened must never be told; we need to make sure the truth dies along with every scrap of evidence and survivor. Delta Team, commence Operation Raccoon City."

With that, he cut off all transmission.

"What is Operation Raccoon City?" Spectre asked his leader.

"Operation Raccoon City is a precautionary task in case a outbreak of one of Umbrella's viruses happens, we are to "clean up" by destroying every scrap of evidence and kill every single survivor. However, since this is a outbreak of a virus that makes people kill other people, the government will most likely bomb the city. But, of course they'll send Special Operatives in to collect evidence, so we will likely have to kill them along with most survivors." Darkotsu explained, wiping the sweat from his forehead before placing the mask back on."So, now we wait for our orders to come in."

"So we're the cleanup crew?" Bertha asked.

"Basically." Darkotsu said as he sat down in the chair. His team had just endured one terror and were about to face another. Now, their training would mean the difference between life and death. Then, their wrist computers beeped. Their directions were in.

**_Go to City Hall and destroy all evidence_**

"Alright, City Hall is just up ahead, let's move." Darkotsu said as his team started running to the desired location, their eye sockets showing them the path.

"Umbrella is making us responsible for this little "accident." Spectre said.

"Yes, let's hope everything goes according to plan." Bertha said.

"Yeah, Umbrella won't be happy with us until we convince them they aren't connected to this outbreak." Vector said.

"Command, position reached." Darkotsu said as they reached the end of the hallway, waiting at the door that led out into the cold zone.

"Position confirmed, WOLFPACK, proceed into the "Cold-Zone." Chad said as they opened the door and went into the ghost town once known as Raccoon City. They walked into a hallway and were instantly greeted with a headless body of a woman. They ignored and continued up the stairs that led into the next building.

"Heard something." Beltway said. Darkotsu raised his hand, stopping the team and going ahead.

"Be careful." Four Eyes said. Darkotsu pulled put his Desert Eagle and kicked open the door. To his surprise, there was nothing in the room except for scattered papers.

"Come on, it's safe." Darkotsu said to his teammates. He opened the door and a pale woman grabbed him and pulled him towards her, dropping his gun. Immediately, Darkotsu ripped out his knife and stabbed her in the throat, hoping for her to die. Instead she backed up, but looked back Darkotsu. That when he got a good look at her. She obviously a blond in her past before she got infected and he could see the bites on her shoulder from a human mouth, meaning she was infected by some other poor soul.

Her eyes were white and glazed over and her body was riddled with veins. He looked at her and then his gun, which way behind her. Using his speed, he quickly ran for the gun, but she bent down to bite him. Instead, he used his Saiyan reflexes to dodge the bite and grab the gun, shooting her in the head along with two other zombies behind her. He sighed and looked at his team.

"You saw all that and you didn't help?" He asked, kind of chuckling.

"Well, you handled it." Beltway joked. Darkotsu chuckled as he stood up. They walked in and saw for zombies eating away at a dead body. Beltway threw a frag into the group and before they could understand there were people, they were blown up.

They entered the next room and cleared all of the zombies out of the room. They finished the job and as soon as Darkotsu touched the doorknob, it was flung open. In a second, Darkotsu was on top of a squirming man, knife to throat and pistol to head. When he realized the man was alive, he helped him up.

"Sorry about that, who are you?" Darkotsu asked putting away his weapons.

"Nicholai Ginovaef, UCBS D-Platoon, B-Squad." He explained, picking up his gun. "You're Umbrella's Security Service? Upper management must be in a panic if they sent you."

"Never mind that, mercenary, why are you here?" Darkotsu asked the man.

"My team was sent to save citizens, but there's is no time for that." Nicholai said. "City Hall is a mess. I'm trying to find a safe zone."

"There is no safe zone. What's going on in there?" Darkotsu asked curious.

"City Hall is crawling with infected and some unidentified military personnel. They're looking for something... Why? What are you doing-"

"No information that you're classified to know." Darkotsu cut him off.

"I say we silence him." Spectre suggested. Nicholai, visibly afraid, looking into the glowing eye sockets of Darkotsu's mask.

"Nah, he would be a waste of our ammo and time." Bertha said, shaking the mercenary's shoulder.

"Plus he's UCBS, he'll get his self killed." Beltway added.

"Now, let's move out and you, stay out of trouble." Darkotsu said before he and WOLFPACK continued to City Hall.

"All best in your mission." Nicholai said before he walked in the other direction.

"The City Hall has been locked down. Assess the security room and override it." Chad told them as they continued walking.

"Yes sir." Darkotsu said as he grabbed the right ammo from the ammo box next to the stairs. They walked up the stairs and opened up the double doors to a dark room filled with zombies. In the middle was a tree and a large hole in the roof. They were just outside of City Hall.

"Attack!" Darkotsu shouted as they started expertly shooting each infected in the head.  
Not before long, the entire area was clear.

"Let's move in." Darkotsu said they opened the doors to City Hall and were greeted by a flash of light, but their masks stopped them from being blinded.

"Spec Ops!" Darkotsu shouted as he and Bertha took cover behind a overturned desk. "Kill them all!"  
The firefight lasted a total of five minutes after WOLFPACK took out both the waves of soldiers. They moved through the room to next one and too out all the Spec Ops in there easily. After investigating the room, they entered through double doors into the security room. Darkotsu took out the few Spec Ops in the room before Spectre went to the desk and started to override the security lockdown.

"Good, now you can access the server room and destroy all of the city's records." Chad said.

"Observe, that monitor there." Spectre told them. "That is the security feed from earlier today."

They walked to the monitor as Spectre pressed the play button. It was a hallway and a figure appeared to be walking down the area. It was Nicholai! He turned around and fired a shot into his team member's knee, knocking him down as he closed the door. Two other members appeared; one ran over the wounded one and banged on the door while the other shot at something. Zombies appeared and attacked the one shooting at them as the one at the door ran and tried to climb up a pole but were pulled down by the undead horde.

"That was Nicholai and his team." Darkotsu said.

"Isn't that against company policy?" Spectre asked, chuckling.

"Nobody cares about those dead UCBS until they attack us." Darkotsu said, making he rest of the team chuckle.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Then, the double doors nearby swung open as zombies poured in. WOLFPACK took out the horde of zombies and as they ascended up the stairs, illuminated by the soda machines, they heard gunfire.

"I guess they are more Spec Ops." Beltway said as they quietly opened door. Two Spec Ops with their backs turned to the team. Darkotsu, along with Bertha, snuck up behind the men. Darkotsu wrapped his hand around the man's mouth as he stabbed a knife in carotid artery while Bertha shot the man in the back of his head. As they walked down the hallway to their right, zombies burst through the door and nearly bit Darkotsu, who used Saiyan reflexes to avoid the bite and jam a knife into his head. Vector shot the other one down.

"Thanks." Darkotsu said.

"No problem." Vector said as they continued down the hall, wary of every small sound. They opened the double doors, and then descended down another zombie-infested corridor. As they continued killing the undead infected, they found more Spec Ops.

"Alright, I'm growing sick of you guys." Darkotsu said as he fired his Militia Rifle, taking it as many as he could. However, one snuck behind him and knocked the gun from his hand. Darkotsu quickly spun around and grabbed the barrel of the gun and flung it upward, avoiding the gunfire.

He ripped it from the man's hands and hit him in the head with the butt before firing rounds into the man's chest, killing him. Darkotsu used the man's Assault Rifle to kill off the remaining remaining Spec Ops.

"I hope that's the end of them." Beltway said. They continued and slaughtered the other Spec Ops around him. Darkotsu sighed as he shot the men.

**_How many Spec Ops are left in this building?_**__He mentally asked himself.

After finishing off the remaining opposing team, WOLFPACK entered a room where the servers were held. On the ground were the militated bodies of Nicholai's team.

"This must be Nicholai's team." Four Eyes said as she walked through the room.

"Something is seriously wrong with that man if he fed his own team to those things." Darkotsu said. "But we can't forget why we're here, take out those servers."

Beltway took the clip off a frag grenade as they walked out. He ran out as he threw it. The explosion hit the servers and destroyed them

"New type of frag Umbrella's been working on." He explained to his teammates. "Nice work."

"Good job." Darkotsu said as they walked through the room into the next one.

"Proceed to the record's rooms and finish the job." Chad said.

"Right." Darkotsu said as they entered a blood plastered hallway. They walked down the hallway until they reached a corridor. Darkotsu quickly dispatched of a Spec Op standing watch. They continued down until they reached the stair, which they quickly and quietly ascended. The stair split into two sections heard gunfire coming from both of them. Darkotsu sent Vector, Beltway, and Spectre to one side while he and Bertha went up the other. Darkotsu and Bertha wiped out the others, while the others annihilated the rest.

The two hallways converged into one room, which many Spec Ops waited. However, they were no match for the ambush from both sides and were quickly dealt with. WOLFPACK continued their search for the record's room and when they entered the double doors in front of the Spec Ops location and finally found the record room.

"Records room found, let's get this over with so we can get out of this hellhole." Darkotsu said as he turned on the night vision on his mask.

"Now find that evidence and get rid of it." Chad said. They quickly found a large pile of scrolls.

"I guess this is it." Darkotsu said as he pulled out his miniature flamethrower and lit it up. They continued until Beltway stopped them. He showed them a red laser leading to a bomb.

"Apparently, the Spec Ops got here first." Spectre said as Darkotsu shot the mine. The found two more pile of scrolls when they cut off again by laser-trip mines. After that, they easily found the last two piles and had succeeded.

"Command, the evidence is gone." Darkotsu said as he and his team started descending the down the stairs out of the office.

"Let's get out of here before those things escapes." Four Eyes said.  
They descended to find a Spec Ops weapons stash. They quickly reloaded their weapons and entered the next room. As they were walking down, they saw a figure in the light.

"Shit!" Beltway said as they recognized it as Nicholai.  
"

What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you sacrifice your team, you bastard?!" Darkotsu shouted, before Nicholai laughed.

"They served their purpose most excellently." Nicholai said. "Just as you will!" He shouted as he fired at Darkotsu, who dodged it.

"Damn it Nicholai, get back here now!" Beltway said as Nicholai ran away. Then, what looked like a inside-out human with claws and an extended brain crawled out from a the ceiling vent.

"Oh no, those are experimental tyrants, they unstable and very resistant to damage!" Four Eyes shouted as she and her group opened fire. In the academy, they were called "Lickers" for their tongues.

"Let's hurry out of here!" Darkotsu shouted as they jumped down and ran to the door as the room started to catch on fire, which was locked.

"Shit!" Darkotsu shouted as he kicked against the door, but it wouldn't budge. He ran back to the center of the room and found a key card.

"Maybe this will work." He said as he ran back and slid it in the card slot. It unlocked and WOLFPACK ran into the next room and closed the door. They walked up the stairs to find themselves in the room where they entered City Hall. They quickly ran out, avoiding the entire zombie horde, and kneeled down in the safety of another building.  
"I swear, after this, I need a long vacation." Darkotsu panted out, earning nods from his teammates.


	3. Lights Out

_**Sorry for the wait between uploads, school has been really demanding, but I think i can slim down the wait between updates. **__**Just hope!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only Darkotsu... and Nicholai's death.**_

"A number of survivors in Raccoon City may still have information that could damage Umbrella." Chad explained to WOLFPACK. "We don't have time to hunt them down individually, so we're going to have you knock out a power grid that take down the city's telecommunications. We can't let anything get out that may link us to the outbreak. We're sending some electromagnetic pulse generators to use to deactivate the power plant in the northern sector of the city. A supply chopper is in bound with the generators, rendezvous with it on the Raccoon City Hospital rooftop helipad."

"Objective confirmed. Moving into the hospital now." Darkotsu said as he and his team entered the hospital. It was obvious they were not prepared when the outbreak happened. Wheelchairs lying on their sides, either from being tripped on or thrown, papers thrown all over the floor and, of course, pools of bloods everywhere. The lamps on the table were still on but the light shown in a shade of red from the blood on shades.

"Let's go." Darkotsu commanded. They walked through the hallway, looking at the blood that stained the wall and floor.

"Brings me back to the good ol' days." Bertha said. The entire team stopped and looked back at the nurse, shock in their but unseen. "What?"

The team didn't respond and they continued with their mission.

"Split up." Darkotsu said. He and Bertha checked around and came to double doors.

"I wonder what's in here?" Bertha asked, grabbing her Assault Rifle.

"Let's see." Darkotsu said

They walked through the creaking doors and closed them quietly.

"Good evening , Umbrella Secret Service." The familiar voice greeted the two. "I hope you haven't forgotten your friend, Nicholai. I see you escape my little...diversion at City Hall."

"Is he tracking us?" Bertha asked.

"Must be."

"Unfortunately," Nichoal continued, "my client can't have you interfering with our little side project. So, I've rigged up a few...toys to keep you busy."

Immediately, a door opened a horde of zombie poured into the room.

"Damn it!" Darkotsu shouted as he and Bertha opened fire into the crowd of zombies. "What's that?" Darkotsu asked himself as he shot the top of a pole taped to a zombie and blew the undead creature up.

"Well, that's convenient." Bertha said as they fired at the poles and managed to eliminate the zombie horde. The door behind them burst down and the rest of the group came through.

"You both alright?" Beltway asked.

"Just fine." Darkotsu responded. "I think it might be smart to stick together."

-10 minutes later-

It was a good idea to stick together, as they ran into more of the zombies and finally, Lickers. After they reached the roof and the rest of the zombies left were neutralized.

"Command, in position, ready for chopper." Darkotsu phoned in.

"Roger that, helicopter near your position." Chad said back. Then, the roar of a helicopter engine was heard.

"Finally, after this, we can leave." Beltway said.

Then, a gunshot rang out and the helicopter went out of control. It crashed in a huge fireball.

"What the..." Darkotsu shouted before bright lights blinked around them. It exploded and the entire helipad collapsed down.

"Damn that Nicholai!" Darkotsu shouted. "The hospital is burning down, let's get out of here."

"Command, Nicholai shot down our supply drop!" Beltway shouted.

"Do not let Nicholai get a hold of those EMP charges! Get to the crash site and recover them immediately!" Chad shouted, anger dripping from his voice.

Darkotsu broke down the door and they ran through the burning building, taking down whatever zombie stood in their way. They down the collapsed section of the roof and kicked open the door to reveal a burning hallway.

"There should be a morgue next to the loading dock, let's hurry." Bertha said. They ran down the hallway, only for the doors to be broken down by a large, green, reptilian creature.

"What the hell!" Darkotsu shouted as he and his team shot at it, but it didn't do any damage. The creature jumped and swiped at Darkotsu with its claws, but the Saiyan dodged it just in time. The creature continued its assault.

"Fall back." Darkotsu shouted as he dodged a swipe and stabbed his machete into the creatures stomach. Being made from the most strongest metal, the blade went straight through the chest's chest, killing it.

"Oh my god, that was a Hunter." Four Eyes said as they ran through morgue. Another one popped out.

"Very hard to kill?" Darkotsu asked.

"Extremely." Four Eyes replied before the group opened fire. However, this one may have been more damaged because it died after a few seconds. They continued through and reached the exit. They ran out of the loading dock and looked back at the flaming building.

"Let's get to the crash site." Darkotsu sad as they ran into the city.

-5 minutes later-

After encountering a few Spec Ops and surprisingly no zombies, they reached the gate of the park. Flaming debris littered the park and the entire area is filled with smoke. But, the entrance was completely blocked.

"Let'a find another way." Darkotsu said as they walked down the alley between the wall and another fence. They finally found a hole in the wall low enough that they could climb through it.

"Alright, I could be wrong but it might be a good idea to split up." Darkotsu suggested and they nodded. They broke into the same groups as before and searched. Bertha and "Ghost" occasionally stumbled onto some zombies, but not a threat.

"Found one." Bertha said as she grabbed the strap hanging around it. She handed to Darkotsu, who wrapped it around his shoulder.

"You found one too?" Beltway asked as he and Four Eyes came walking over with a mine also. Vector and Spectre also appeared with a mine.

"Alright, that's two, where's the last one?" Vector asked. WOLFPACK continued to search until they came to a gate. They opened it and looked to see Nicholai standing in the window with a sniper rifle.

"Take cover!" Darkotsu shouted. They hid behind walls of a garden bed.

"I see a door over there, and if you can distract him, I can plant an explosive." Beltway suggest. Darkotsu nodded and stood up and fired his Assualt Rifle, but Nicholai ducked. The firefight between the two forces dragged on for a few minutes.

"How much longer Beltway?!" Darkotsu shouted.

"Just give me thirty seconds!" Beltway shouted back, and in thirty seconds guaranteed the door blew off its hinges.

"Damn you." Nicholai shouted as he disappear from view again. They took the opportunity to enter the building. The room was large and had a grand piano with bodies lying against it. They walked through the doorway and entered what looked like a chapel. They shot the trip mine and grabbed the last EMP mine, sitting on the stand.

"Command, we've secured the mines, mission update requested." Darkotsu updated as he opened the door leading to the back of the building.

"WOLFPACK, management is not sure what is motivating Nicholai. But he seems to be working for ulterior motives. We'll keep looking into it."

Crimson Heads appeared but they were quickly neutralized. The back of building had a benches splattered with blood and the gates stopped the infectees from getting to them from the other side.

-10 minutes later-

"We've reached the power plant." Darkotsu told Command as he snapped the last Spec Ops neck, who was previously begging him to live. They entered the double doors and continued into the power plant until they found the generator room. They found an ammo stash and reloaded. When they entered the room, which surprisingly didn't have any Spec Ops.

"Alright, we've entered the generator room."

"Copy that. Plant the EMP charges on the generators and knock the power grids." Chad told them over the radio. Spectre walked up to the machine and the generator raised up.

"Spec Ops!" Bertha alerted them. About seven or eight Spec Ops appeared. One ran behind Darkotsu who elbowed him in the side of the head, knocking him down. Darkotsu fired a shot into the chest of the man then into his head, killing him. After they were defeated, Beltway planted the mine and set it up. Spectre typed in the commands to the second terminal.

"I'm done playing games with you Security Service dogs. Time to finish this." Nicholai shouted as he appeared from the railing above them, playing the same game he was with them at the mansion. The second generator began to raise as an elevator opened up with a whole group of Spec Ops running out.

"What the hell is this, an ambush?" Darkotsu shouted as he shot a soldier in the chest and stabbed another with his hidden blade. Meanwhile, the last generator was raised and Beltway finished putting in the commands and grabbed his remote.

"Let's move!" He shouted to his team. Darkotsu finished the last Spec Ops and prepared to leave when a fist collided with the front of his mask, knocking him down. Nicholai's foot stomped on his chest and the former UCBS aimed his pistol at the fallen Saiyan.

"Time to take out the threat." He said before Darkotsu pulled his leg, bringing him down.

"Get out of here!" Darkotsu shouted to his team. They nodded as Darkotsu turned around to see Nicholai, reaching for his knife.

"I don't have time for this." Darkotsu said as he pulled out his machete. He would just shoot a Death Beam through the bastard's heart, but Umbrella could tap into the security cameras, a chance he couldn't take. Darkotsu ran at the Russian and slashed down, but Nicholai dodged it and slashed but it was also dodged. The two men clashed blades until they got into a strength struggle.

"You're way better an opponent then I thought." Nicholai said.

"As are you, for a UCBS soldier." Darkotsu said. "But there's something you should know." Then, the sound of a blade unsheathing and a blade entering flesh. Nicholai looked down to see a blade coming from Darkotsu's right arm into Nicholai's stomach. "We always carry a hidden blade in our wrist computer." He kicked Nicholai away and ran out of the power plant. He met up with his team and Beltway pressed the button. Almost instantly, the entire city's lights went out.

"Now all that's left is to destroy the last of the evidence." Darkotsu said.


	4. Gone Rogue

**_Sorry for the hiatus. Everything happened after another. I got flu, then my sister came home for a few weeks, then my grandmother passed away and I had to help organize along with do a PowerPoint for the funeral, which didn't play right! But I'm back and please hope nothing else happens._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT SURE WHO I REALLY DO OWN, THIS VERSION OF WOLPACK OR JUST DARKOTSU! Ah, just Darkotsu._**

"Delta team," Chad told the relaxing WOLFPACK, "the corporation has used the outbreak in Raccoon City to deploy a prototype of our most powerful and responsive B.O.W. to date: the T02. Codenamed: Nemesis. It's on a mission to kill the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S."

"Why are you telling us this?" Bertha asked.

"It has been damaged and is no longer responding to commands. We need you to relocate and repair it."

"And how do we go about repairing this B.O.W.?" Darkotsu asked.

"First you'll need to secure a working NE-a parasite. We identified one inside of an Umbrella facility nearby."

"Understood." Darkotsu said, putting a finger on the button on his wrist computer. "We will take care of it.

"How does Umbrella facility still have power?" Bertha asked. "We shut down the power grid?"

"All Umbrella facilities have their own power source." Darkotsu explained. They walked outside of the safe house and immediately were greeted with a mob of the T-virus infectees.

"How many people were in this damn city?" Vector asked as they expertly shot down each one.

"Spec Ops ahead." Specter informed. They reached a raised platform and saw the undead sniped off.

"Damn snipers." Beltway said as they gunned them down also, along with a mass of zombies. They reached the end of another platform only for flood lights to fill the area.

"It's a setup, hide!" Darkotsu shouted as Spec Ops filled the area. Darkotsu before he hid shot an explosive tank and wiped out most them, and Specter took out the last two. After detonating the mines set up, they walked towards the gates...of a cemetery.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bertha said.

"This is the quickest way to the location of the B.O.W." Darkotsu explained. "Beltway."

"I have feeling something bad is about to happen." He said as he planted an explosive and blew the gates back.

Almost immediately as they stepped inside, a horde of zombies came at them, but was quickly annihilated by a frag grenade.

"I knew it." Beltway said.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

After a miniature war between Wolfpack, zombies, and Spec Ops, the Umbrella operatives managed to win and make to the Umbrella facility.

"Umbrella warehouse facility." Darkotsu said. "I think I hear gunfire. Let's go."

They moved through the trucks and pressed in the code. But something went wrong, the doors opened up not a but a bit and zombies started crawling through.

"The motor blew the breaker. Find the breaker switches." Specter said.

"You find them, we'll hold them back." Darkotsu said as he fired a round into a zombie's head.

Specter nodded and went to find the breakers. Darkotsu grabbed his knife and shoved it into a zombie's brain while Four Eyes threw a pheromone to distract them over to a location. When they all gathered, Beltway blasted them with a frag. After which, the doors opened and the team ran through it and closed the doors. They took out the few zombies in front of them and started their trek through the maze of boxes,

"What are these boxes?" Four Eyes asked.

"They contain many of Umbrella's files of B.O.W.s." Darkotsu explained.

"Wow, I wouldn't think Umbrella would leave their work left out in the open." Vector said.

"They don't." Darkotsu responded. "They're in code that only the superiors know, so to us they look like cooking recipes."

As they walked up the stairs, they heard gunfire and yelling. By the time they got there, only one Spec Op remained and a bunch of zombies surrounding their meal. Darkotsu shot the man in the head to save him the pain and walked to their location. They walked into a room littered with paper and corpses along with the sound of gunfire.

"Command, we have reached the warehouse." Darkotsu informed.

"Good," Chad responded, "there should be a terminal inside. Use it to gain access to the B.O.W. programming facility."

"Roger that." Specter said as they walked and reached the terminal which Specter turned on.

"Security override, complete." Specter informed. A portion of the wall opened to reveal an elevator.

"That's useful." Four Eyes said as they walked into it and rode down to the lab.

"This is the facility where we program the highest grade B.O.W.s with a NE-a parasite before sending them into the field." Chad said. "That T-103 is failed experiment. You'll be extracting the parasites from its brain to implant in Nemesis. Collect the necessary component."

"Ohh, sounds like an operation, this should be fun." Bertha said.

When the door opened they walked into the control room, completely bared except for an ammo box, which they restocked they weapons with. After they entered the next area, a suspended platform, they encountered a few zombies, who were easily dealt with. After that, the next room was lab. They looked through a window and saw the zombie inside be taken over by a spider crablike creature.

"Ah, look at it." Four Eyes said in a weird admiration.

"This one of our most secret facilities. And it contains some of our most dangerous specimens. Exercise caution." Chad said. They walked the lab, their eyes making sure to see anything. When they descended down the stairs, they saw the T-103 lying n an operating table motionless.

"It is turned off...right?" Beltway asked.

"I hope so." Darkotsu answered. They walked down the aisle and found a zombie trying to get to them, but was sliced in to pieces by the lasers. Darkotsu walked to the switch and flipped the lever, turning off the laser.

"So who will do the honor?" Bertha asked, and everyone looked at her. "Why me?"

"You were a nurse." Beltway said. "Don't tell me you are scared.

"No I'm not." Bertha said as she grabbed the large syringe. They went to the downed Tyrant and jabbed the needle into his skull. She pushed it and the syringe filled with blood.

"Alright, we've extracted the parasite." Darkotsu informed.

"Good, now locate the rogue Nemesis and repair it." Chad instructed.  
They heard a inhuman screech and turned around to see spider crablike creatures taking over zombies.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to fight our way out." Specter said.

They blasted past zombies, spider crablike creatures, and the combination of both. As they reached the door, Darkotsu pushed the button but it released a buzz.

"Cards required." A computerized voice told them.

"What cards?" Darkotsu asked Chad.

"Shit!" Chad shouted. "There are three black cards required to open the door. I'm sending you their locations.

"Captain!" Beltway shouted. Darkotsu turned around only to be backhanded into the wall. He shook away the stars in his head and dodged a big boot to his head. He looked up to see the T-103, alive and moving.

"I thought you said it was shut **_off_**!" Darkotsu shouted at command.

"It was!" Chad shouted back. "Get the cards and get out of there."

Wolfpack scattered and after a moment of confusion, the Tyrant went after one of them. Darkotsu ran to the original container of the zombie-spider crab combination.  
He opened the door, blasted the creature down with his machine gun and grabbed the keyboard off the panel.

"Got one, what about you all?" Darkotsu asked.

"I have obtained one." Bertha said.

"I am close to it." Vector said. "Got it."

"Let's go." He said as he ran out the room and into the chest of the Tyrant. He picked him up by his head and raised him off the ground. Darkotsu did an upward kick and knocked the B.O.W. back. He then did a spin kick into his chest, knocking him back.

"Captain, where are you?" Four Eyes asked.

"On my way." He said as he found them and scanned the cards. The door opened and they ran in.

"There are two console to the door, we need to activate them." Darkotsu said as the locations appeared.

"On our way." Vector and Bertha announced. They ran to the door and the room started filling with zombies.

After a few minutes, they reached the open door. The next room was filled with zombies, but Wolfpack avoided them and ran for the elevator. They made it and the doors closed and the car rode back up.

"We don't get paid enough for this." Darkotsu said.

"I heard that." Chad said.

"Good." Darkotsu responded, making the others chuckle.

The doors opened and they walked to through the already open doors. They looked over the edge and saw Nemesis in the middle of the room. It looked at them and the Minigun in its hands started spinning.

"Duck!" Darkotsu shouted as they ducked just barely before the machine gun rounds as they flew above their heads.

"In its damaged state, Nemesis will attack anything." Chad informed. "You'll need to disable it first."

"Sounds easy in theory." Darkotsu said.

"It is." Four Eyes said. "This thing is supposed to be able to walk away from a direct blow of a RPG."

"Scatter." Darkotsu said.

Everyone scattered around the room and reloaded their weapons. Darkotsu climbed onto the boxes and reached the platform and took cover behind steel crates with Bertha on side of him. They both fired at Nemesis, which only served to make him annoyed. He aimed the Minigun at them and fired, but couldn't pierce the crates. A zombie tried to bite Bertha but Darkotsu shot it. They continued firing at him until a horrible problem occurred.

"Damn it, my gun jammed." Darkotsu said as he threw his Assault Rifle over the ledge. He pulled his Desert Eagles and fired at them. Spec Ops joined the fight, but they were also attacking Wolfpack.

"Ghost, watch out!" Bertha said. Darkotsu turned around and sidestepped the soldier trying to slam the butt of his sub machine gun at Darkotsu. Darkotsu grabbed the solider by the collar, turned him around, and snatched the gun from his hands.

"Not what I'm used to, but I'll take it." Darkotsu before he slammed his wrist blade into the Spec Op's stomach.

"Thanks a lot, bud." He said before twisted the knife and pulled it out. Darkotsu grabbed all the clips off the soldier he could before returning to Nemesis. The large B.O.W. was showing no signs of damage or strain whatsoever.

"Damn it, when will this thing give up?" Beltway shouted.

"Just keep it up, it'll give eventually!" Specter shouted back, ducking to dodge the gunfire.

Darkotsu launched a knife into the creature's neck, but it broke in contact of his skin.

"This thing is tougher than most metals." Darkotsu said as he continued to fire at Nemesis.

"Will you keel over already!?" Vector shouted as he fired a round directly into the creature's head. Beltway threw a flash grenade and it stumbled, but quickly regained its balance.

"Damn it!" Beltway shouted. "This thing just won't give up!" He shouted as he blasted the B.O.W. with his shotgun again.

"Keep trying, he's bound to give up." Darkotsu shouted as he loaded another clip into his sub machine gun.  
Finally, after another five minutes, Nemesis stumbled and was down on one knee.

"Now!" Bertha shouted as she jumped the railing and landed near Nemesis. She grabbed the needle and slammed into Nemesis's neck. It groaned before it collapsed.

"Well, that was lengthy." Darkotsu groaned as he reloaded his weapons.


	5. Expendable

_**Sorry for the long, long, long wait. I've been working on a prequel and sequels to this story that I completely forgot about this. Plus school, but it's almost out so my updates should be coming quicker I hope.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think you know.**_

"Wolfpack, management needs you at the Raccoon City Police Department. Umbrella had a secret arrangement with Police Chief Brian Irons guaranteeing the cooperation and discretion of the Police Department. It has come to our attention that he has compiling information implicating Umbrella in a variety of..."morally questionable" activities.

"He knew about the T and G viruses?" Darkotsu asked.

"Exactly." Chad replied. "He may be looking the information to extort Umbrella. Get rid of his Intel and make sure there aren't any police officers left to report anything. The prospect of extraction is high if the mission is a success."

"Got ya, we're on it." Darkotsu accepted.

"Good!" Chad said. "Time is a premium, so get a move on, Wolfpack! Over and out."

-1 hour later-

Wolfpack entered the police department, checking for B.O.W.'s and police officers.

"Command, we've entered the police station and no sign of survivors." Darkotsu reported.

"The intel you are looking for is in the Police Chief's office. Take care of it."

"The intel should be in here somewhere." Darkotsu said as he went through the desks. He found it and set it ablaze. "There, now we can get out of this shithole."

"It's about time, management has been getting nervous. That should be it for Raccoon City." Chad said. "No is left to expose us. Now get out of there and we'll exchange your extraction."

The team walked out and walked out of the room to see a Licker standing there, it's tongue lashing in the air.

"Damn it." Beltway said before he threw a frag and in a second the Licker was gone. They ran down the hall and ran pass the Lickers and zombies until they reached the Raccoon City Police Department lobby.

"Ghost, watch out!" Bertha shouted as Darkotsu dodged the razor sharp tongue of a Licker.

"Run, we're almost out!" Darkotsu shouted as Wolfpack dodged the countless zombies and Lickers in the room. They climbed down the ladder and ran across the lobby and opened the door to see zombies and a chopper hovering. They were about to board when an explosion happened down the street. The chopper flew back up.

"What the hell!?" Darkotsu shouted at Command.

"Delta Team, your priorities have changed, extraction postponed. Get over there and investigate that crash site."

"What, that could be anything!" Four Eyes shouted.

"Management doesn't have any more patience for this!"

WOLPACK, following their better judgement, started toward the crash site. Darkotsu stabbed a zombie in the eye before he saw what he hoped he would never have to see during this entire time. A man with brown hair, maybe blond, standing there wearing a Raccoon City _police officer uniform_.

"Identify yourself!" He shouted.

"You identify _yourself_!" Darkotsu shouted, raising his gun aiming at Leon, his laser dot pointing at his head. "Never mind, die!" He shouted as he fired, but Leon dodged it and ran away into a garage.

"Find that cop and kill him!" Chad growled.

"The tanker is in the way, we have to go around." Spectre said as he pushed a button on his wrist computer and began to open a nearby garage Zombies began to come out of their hiding holes and attack.

"Spectre, hurry!" Darkotsu shouted as he and the rest of team bean to open fire on the oncoming zombies. The door began to open and when Darkotsu walked up to it, a zombified hand grabbed his boot.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he smashed his foot into its head. When they were cleared out, they entered the garage. The door closed behind them and they caught the cop off guard. He tried to shoot at the police officer again, but he noticed before Darkotsu could pull the trigger and shot him in the chest. Luckily, Darkotsu had been wearing Umbrella quality bullet proof armor and only felt a sting.

"Stop shooting at me!" The cop shouted. "I'm not of those things!" He shouted before he ran through a door and closed it. Darkotsu ran after him and tried to open it but it was locked. He began to knock it down when a familiar hiss sound through the air. Lickers came through the vents and crawled across the ceiling.

"I'm really not in the mood for you right now." Vector growled.

A tongue lashed at Darkotsu who grabbed the tongue and pulled the Licker towards him and stabbed it through the heart. After defeating another Licker swarm, they in-helmet radios buzzed on!

"Management has run out of patience, we're going to plan B." Chad growled. "Delta Team, you're on your own."

The garage door opened and they quickly slaughtered the zombies behind the door.

"Did we know about a plan B?" Beltway asked.

"No." Darkotsu answered.

"Management seemed nervous." Spectre added.

-Five hours later-

After fighting snipers, Spec Ops, and, of course, zombies, Delta Team reached a building.

"We have to find a hideout now." Darkotsu said.

The sound of a helicopter filled the air as they began to run.

"An extraction?" Bertha asked and through the dark skies, helicopters appeared with large capsule devices being carried. They hovered above them and they could see that it was not an extraction. A lock was heard disengaging and a capsule fell through the air & into the concrete, along with another on a car.

"Oh no." Darkotsu said as they opened and a Hunter jumped on him. He tried to roll over but it started slashing at his melee vest, but couldn't tear through. Spectre stabbed it through the head with his wrist blade. "Thanks!"

After killing the Hunters, they reached the Stagla Gas Station; they started shooting down the Spec Ops station there. More hunters came, leading Darkotsu and Delta Team to have retreat to a nearby garage.

"Why would Umbrella do that?" Beltway asked.

"They're trying get rid us." Darkotsu answer as he walked into the other room, dodged the zombie, and shot in the head with his Desert Eagle with deadly precision. They speared the room and alleyways when they found more Spec Ops.

"Oh my god, I'm getting sick of this bullshit!" Bertha shouted.

They slaughtered their way through the soldiers and when they began to leave, more Hunters. After they were finished along with a few more Spec Ops, they finally found a barber shop.

"We hide out in there." Darkotsu said as he began to open the door when something big landed behind him.

"Ghost!" He turned around and was bashed to the side. He looked past the stars and saw another T-103 in front of him preparing to stomp on him. He dodged it and got up to be punched into the bus. He fell and looked to see another T-103.

"Oh no." Darkotsu said as he grabbed his Desert Eagles and began to fire on the Tyrants along with his teammates, but it didn't seem to do anything. One towered down on Darkotsu who pulled the triggers and heard 'click'.

"Oh no." He said before a big boot knocked the breath out of him and a punch knocked him into a gate, almost breaking his spine. He tried to stand up but his body gave out.

"Not now." He told himself to no avail. Bertha came by him and laid her hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just fine." He said as he found some strength to stand up.

"Just try to stay alive." Bertha said as she ran back to help Beltway. He looked just in time to see Four Eyes punched and lifted up in the air, his hand squeezing her head.

"Four Eyes!" He shouted as he ran to her and, without thinking, transformed and kicked the jpg isn't B.O.W. away. It stumbled back as it dropped Four Eyes as he dashed forward and unleashed a large yellow blast that destroyed the thing. His mind went blank as he dashed at the other and kicked it into the air. He punched it before using a red ball of ki to put an end to it.

Darkotsu woke back up to feel his power weaken and feel he was falling from the air. He landed and knocked himself out.

"What the hell just happened?" Bertha asked.

"I don't know." Vector said. "Let's get him inside."

With that, they helped their unconscious captain into the barber shop.

_**Didn't see that coming did ya, uh huh. I can officially say that the next one will be out quicker because it's more easier for me to write from my mind and not follow a video. And as mentioned before, there will be a prequel featuring Darkotsu and the Band of Eight, but that is where the spoilers will end. R&R, please! I beg of you, I want to feel like my writing ain't in vain.**_


	6. Last Chance

_**I kinda got caught up in my summer and took a big hiatus but I'm back! Plus, I forgot how much fun I had writing this story.**_  
_**Disclaimer: Still own only Darkotsu**_

* * *

Darkotsu's eyes shot open as he looked around his surroundings. He saw barber chairs so obviously was in a barber shop. He sat up and tried to remember what happened, all he remembered was fighting two T-103s then he blacked out. As he got up out of the makeshift bed, the row of chairs put together for him to lie on, he examined his surroundings.  
"So you're awake." A voice said behind him, startling Darkotsu. He turned around to see his group sitting down behind he was lying.  
"Yeah, I must've blacked out." He said, rubbing his head. "So what happened to the T-103s?"  
"You killed them." Was Beltway's simple reply to the question.  
"What, that's impossible, I don't remember doing it." Darkotsu responded.  
"No, you did." Bertha said. "You killed them with a light from your hand. You flew and your hair stood up."  
When Darkotsu heard this, his entire body froze and he felt chills going across his spine. He couldn't have, he would remember.  
"So, what are you?" Spectre asked. "One of Umbrella's experiments?"  
"No." Darkotsu answered before he told them the truth. The fact he was an alien, he was immortal, he was a part of the Band of Eight.  
"So you're an alien?" Beltway asked, his mind completely blown. He always felt something was off, but not that different.  
"Yes, and the reason I didn't tell you all was because I didn't know how you would react, I mean, how old you react if you found out that I was an alien.  
"You have a point." Four Eyes said.  
"So now you know the truth. But this conversation must be saved for another time."  
"You're right." Vector said. "What are we going to do about Umbrella?"  
"I don't know. The last team they abandoned was never heard from again." Darkotsu said.  
"I have a solution." A voice said through their speakers.  
"Angela?" Darkotsu asked.  
"Who else would this be?" She asked sarcastically. "Now, management has completely abandoned you all. That part is true but I have a solution."  
"What is it?" Bertha asked.  
"The government has succeeded in getting a Special Operatives team into the city."  
"So, we've encountered dozens of them." Beltway said.  
"No, these Spec Ops make the others look like Boy Scouts. They were trained to be the best of the best and could've taken on all of Birkin's forces individually. So they're taking out all of Umbrella's forces in the city and are a major thorn in Umbrella's side. If you take them out, you're guaranteed to be back on Umbrella's side."  
Darkotsu thought about and looked back at his team.  
"What do you guys think, do you think you can hang with this old Saiyan a little bit longer?" Darkotsu joked.  
"Of course, human or not, you're our leader and we will stay by your side." Bertha said, with the other team members nodding.  
"Well, let's go get them." Darkotsu said as they left the barbershop.

-30 minutes later-  
"Alright, they should be real close." Angela said over the speakers.  
"So they're really...strong, correct?" Spectre asked.  
"Extremely." Angela replied. "But if you play your cards, you might be able to kill them."  
"Copy that." Darkotsu said.  
"Look at that." Beltway said, pointing at zombie trapped between two cars, clawing at them.  
"Well, this may be the best time to collect samples." Four Eyes said as she walked up to it and pulled out a small kit. "Plus, it may help me make more pheromones."  
"Catch up when you're done." Darkotsu told her and she nodded. They continued walking before Darkotsu turned around.  
"Alright, we can set up an ambush since they're close by." Darkotsu said as his team members agreed. "Spectre go up to the roof and be our visual, Beltway, Bertha, go set up explosives. Vector, you stay with me." Everyone nodded and went to their collective spots. Not soon after, a trash can moved behind them. Darkotsu noticed it first and when he turned on his thermal vision he saw two heat signatures.  
"Come out!" Darkotsu lied as then two police officers came out and ran in the opposite direction.  
"I love runners." Vector said as they took off after them to see Four Eyes on the ground refilling her virals for pheromones.  
"No time for samples, Four Eyes!" Darkotsu shouted as he and Vector continued and jumped over a trash can on of the cops pushed down. Vector took a shot, but missed.  
"Ah, shit." He cursed in aggravation.  
"Go, go, go!" Darkotsu shouted before they both ran off after the cops. Darkotsu opened his wrist computer and connected Beltway's mask.  
"Beltway, cut them off!" He shouted.  
"On it Ghost." Beltway answered. "Hahaha, boom."  
Darkotsu then connected to Spectre's mask that he saw on the roof.  
"Spectre cut them off." He shouted before almost immediately shots were fired from the roof and, while some deflected off of the cars, one hit the cop on the leg. He fell while the other cop kept running until he hit the trigger on the explosive, blowing him to bits. Bertha came from behind a car and struck down but missed her target and lodged her machete into a car. After retrieving it, she, Vector, and Darkotsu followed the cop's blood trail and it led into a dark car garage. They jumped the railing, turned on the flashlights on their gun and searched. The room was quiet dark and quiet slightly, ever so slightly, unnerving the operatives. They looked to see his blood trail going straight ahead.  
"If he keeps bleeding, he going to attract the entire neighborhood.. Vector whispered.  
"Quiet, I hear him." Bertha said as another sound was heard and all the operatives she their flashlight in that direction...to reveal a mob of zombies dining on a poor souls flesh.  
"Damn it." Darkotsu said as they began shoot down the zombies that surrounded them. Darkotsu then saw the door open to reveal a limping figure running out.  
"There's that cop!" He shouted as he and the other two dodged the zombies and ran out. As they converged on the cop, who tripped on a pipe, the entire team came together above him.  
"Is it it him?" Bertha asked. Darkotsu roughly grabbed his head to look.  
"No, it's another one." He said as he pulled out his red and black Desert Eagle, which made the cop whimper.  
"Hey, this is quarantine zone." A voice shouted to them. They looked up to see a man with a group behind him walking towards them. He was dressed in cameo fatigues with a large machine in his hands. "Identify yourself."  
A gun click filled the air.  
"Don't take another step." Vector said as he faded back into view.  
Darkotsu chuckled as he aimed the gun at the cop's head and fired. Vector took a shot as well, but the man dodged it swept his feet from under him. Vector quickly kicked the man's gun, dodging the shot, and d but the man blocked with his gun before pushing his gun upward and kicked him in the stomach. The man bent down and Vector spin kicked him in the stomach disappearing.  
"Kill them all." Darkotsu said as he raised his sub machine gun and fired as the group took cover behind abandoned cars. A moment later a girl with a large machine gun began firing at them; Vector took a few hits that knocked him out of his invisibility, forcing him to take cover beside Darkotsu. The fire fight between the two teams continued as Beltway took a bullet to the shoulder.  
"Ah son of a bitch," Beltway shouted before he pulled out a frag, "right back at ya."  
He threw it and it landed under the car the man Vector fought hid. He noticed and ran but the force of the explosion that blasted the car into the air, knocked him down. He recovered, and after holding a zombie as a shield, hid behind a large semi.  
"Four Eyes, you have pheromones?" Darkotsu asked the woman behind him.  
"Yeah." She said as she threw them at the semi trapping the Spec Ops with zombies.  
As they approached firing as a sniper returned fire, Four Eyes's computer beeped.  
"We have a T-103 Tyrant approaching." Four Eyes informed.  
"Damn, just what we need." Darkotsu said as a government barrier began to buckle as something hit it. Another hit and a car flew though it and hit the Stagla sign.  
"Move, move!" Darkotsu shouted as it fell, knocking him down and blinding him and when he got up and he looked around to see a pissed off T-103 coming from behind him and then staring at him.  
"Ah, fuck me." Darkotsu said as he fired at the Tyrant to no effect which charged into him, grabbed him by his head and threw him into a car. The government operative noticed the USS soldiers limp body and looked to see a T-103. The girl with the large machine began firing at him before he lifted a car and stared at the man who fought Vector.  
"Ah shit." Was his last words as the T-103 slammed the car into him, crushing him.  
"Dee-Ay!" The girl shouted, making the Tyrant turn its attention to her. "Take this!" She shouted as she ran at the Tyrant and slammed her foot into his chest, making the Tyrant stumble back. By this time, Darkotsu had regain consciousness around his team members.  
"Ghost." Vector said as he kneeled down by his leader. "You okay."  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Darkotsu answered as he watched the girl fire at the T-103. "Fool, doesn't she realize it takes more than bullets to put that thing down."  
"It killed the one I fought, shame, I could've taken revenge." Vector joked as Darkotsu stood up and watched the girl.  
"Angela?" Darkotsu talked onto his communicator. "Why the hell is there a T-103 here."  
"Umbrella must've sent it before you got there." Angela said. "Get out of there, and it'll kill them."  
"Nice advice, but I don't think we'll still receive the credit." Vector responded.  
Meanwhile, the girl was so caught up in her rage she didn't realize that the Tyrant was not taking any damage. When she did notice, the Tyrant was on top of her and had grabbed her head and began squeezing.  
"Hey, let her go!" The black man said as he began firing at the Tyrant, trying to get him to release her, but to no avail.  
"Damn it!" He shouted as he threw a pheromone hoping to distract him, but the Tyrant kept steadily adding pressure onto the girl's skull which began to crack.  
"Help me!" She shouted as her ears began to bleed. "Damn it." She said as she pulled out a frag and removed the pin just as her skull popped like a grape in the Tyrant's massive head. The frag went off, blowing the gigantic B.O.W. back.  
"Wow that worked." Darkotsu said as he grabbed his Desert Eagle and pointed it at the black man's head. The bullet went through his skull and knocked him down.  
"Ah!" Vector screamed as a sniper bullet went through his thigh. Darkotsu turned around and flipped back to thermal scan and looked to see a sniper on the roof.  
"Shit!" He said as grabbed Vector and hid behind a car, as a bullet deflected off the ground. "Stay here, I'll go get Bertha."  
Darkotsu took off to see Bertha fighting a bald man. He knew she needed help when he dodged her hit and slammed her face into the wall of another semi. He walked behind the man and clicked the hammer back behind the man's head.  
"Stop right there." He commanded as the man froze. Darkotsu fired but missed on purpose. He turned around to retaliate before Bertha stabbed him in the back and it came through the front.  
"I missed on purpose." Darkotsu said before Bertha withdrew her knife. "Go help Vector; I'll take of the rest of the Spec Ops."  
She nodded and rushed off to help Vector while Darkotsu did a sweep with thermal vision. After spotting two heat signatures, he teleported to the stairwell behind them. He charged through and killed the sniper but couldn't find the second power signature. He looked before his gun was knocked of his hands. An invisible spin kick knocked him back at a bit before he dodged the other punch and flipped the invisible human around. He tried to stab, but the figure spin kicked the knife, breaking his hidden blade. She then flipped and wrapped her around his neck and pushed him down to the ground. She began bashing in his mask but he grabbed her arm and threw her into an air conditioning unit. The invisibility wore off and the girl was revealed. Like Dee-Ay, she wore army fatigues and had various patches and holsters guns around her figure. Darkotsu growled as he charged at her but she flipped above him kicked him further into the vent. He pulled himself out and dodged her shot fired at him and pulled the gun from her hands. He threw it to the other side of the building. She growled as she kicked him in the shin, knocking him down and she spin kicked him in the face, but he caught her leg and threw to the other side of the roof. She rolled and jumped back up to her feet. Darkotsu was already on top of her and threw a punch but she dodged it and pulled him closer to her and she elbowed him knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, she trapped his arms under her feet.  
"Now let's see what you look like." She said with a smirk as she grabbed the bottom of his mask and pulled up, pulling it off.  
_Damn it_ Darkotsu thought to himself.  
"You know, if you weren't the enemy, I would like to get to know you." She said with a smirk. "But sadly that won't happen." She said as she lowered her head to his face, which gave Darkotsu the opportunity to headbutt her, knocking her off of him.  
"Sorry, but I don't date the enemy." Darkotsu said as he pulled out his other Desert Eagle. He pointed it at the unconscious girl and fired. After finding his other guns, he returned to his team to find them all waiting.  
"So they're dead?" Vector asked.  
"Yeah, they're dead." He answered. "You hear that Angela?"  
"Yeah, I heard you." She said. "I'll inform Management ASAP, but you may want to keep hanging low, they probably may still want to kill you."  
With that Wolfpack hid out in the building waiting for any signs of communication.


End file.
